1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of aligning carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and a method of manufacturing a field emission device (FED) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an FED, electrons are emitted from emitters formed on a cathode. Recently, emitters composed of CNTs have been widely used in FEDs. CNTs have excellent electron-emitting properties and chemical and mechanical durability and research on their physical properties, and applicability is constantly being conducted.
Conventionally, a carbon nanotube emitter is formed using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method in which carbon nanotubes are directly grown on a substrate or a method in which a paste containing CNTs and resins are used. However, the CVD method requires a high temperature process, and thus, cannot be applied to a glass substrate, and the latter method cannot provide a good alignment of CNTs.
It is important that CNTs be vertically aligned on a cathode when forming CNT emitters, since a discharge current varies according to a state of alignment of the CNTs.